1. Technical Field
The present invention(s) generally relate to gameplay and, more particularly, relate to systems and methods for crowdsourcing game strategy and for utilizing crowd-sourced game strategy in video games.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-player video games are often configured to include one or more computer-based video game players (“computer players” or “AI players”) against which one or more human video game players (“human players”) can play. Traditionally, computer players are included to facilitate single (human) player mode in the multi-player video game (e.g., used as a substitute for another human player), or to enhance the gaming experience of human players with opponents of varying difficulty. Computer players are generally pre-programmed to mimic the game play of a human opponent of a predetermined skill level (e.g., novice, average, or expert).
With respect to video games involving selection and use of game strategies during gameplay (e.g., plays called in sports video games, such as a baseball video game), the computer player usually selects and uses game strategies based on pre-programmed behavior and rules. With respect to a football video game, an example of selecting and using a game strategy can include a (human or computer) player selecting a defensive play for a goal-line game situation or making a player substitutions to implement an aggressive running attack. With respect to a baseball video game, an example of selecting and using a game strategy can include a (human or computer) player shifting the outfield for a left-handed batter or intentionally walking a known-power hitter.
Though the pre-programmed behavior and rules of the computer player may be periodically updated, the behavior of the computer player is generally static and does not evolve over time, as would the behavior of a human player.